A Very Worried Carly Shay
by eoz16
Summary: That's when she started to break down in front of me, hugging herself that she couldn't control her tears from falling through her cheeks. - Carly Shay (Some parts on iOpen A Restaurant, iLove You.) Note: This is actually my first iCarly fanfiction.


Angry and Worried Carly Shay

I looked at my best friend who's been silent and her mind is wandering at something else these days. I'm very worried. I don't like when Sam is not herself. This is not who she is. It's bothering me when either Sam or Freddie is being like this. So I asked …

"Sam?" I waved my hand in front of her face and snapped my fingers trying to bring her back to reality.

"Wh-What?" She managed to say and sighed.

"Are you okay? And please tell me, "I'm fine" cause it's absolutely not! You've been silent these days and always blanking out. What's wrong with you? I hate it when you're like this." I panicked. I feel like I'm losing two of my best friends these days. Freddie has been acting like a jerk as well.

"It doesn't matter." She said.

"I told you not to answer like that, Sam. Now tell me." I begged.

"FINE!" She roared. She stood up from sitting on the couch. I was shocked and afraid when she roared. "It's YOU, Carly! YOU AND FREDDIE!"

I have no idea what she's been talking about. "What do you mean me and Freddie?"

"OH, LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! FREDDIE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU AGAIN AND HE EVEN SAID, 'IS IT TOO LATE FOR YOU TO LOVE ME?' AND THEN HE LIED TO ME WHEN HE SAID HE LOVED ME!"

That's when she started to break down in front of me, hugging herself that she couldn't control her tears from falling through her cheeks.

And so I hugged and cried with her saying, "Sam, I want you to know that I've been noticing Freddie being a jerk these days and that I want you to know that I will never ever like Freddie back. Heck, someone already did steal his heart. You were the one who stole his heart, Sam. Freddie loves you, not me."

She removed my arms that were wrapped around her, stood up and left, "I have to go."

I feel like I wanted to punch something or break something. I hate what it's happening right now. I'm losing my best friends.

Then suddenly, the door entered and came in the Jerk King, Freddie Benson, "Hey, Carly, I was wondering-"

I slapped him. I didn't give him the chance to left him finish his sentence anymore.

"What the hell was that for?!" Freddie yelled, touching his right cheek where I just slapped.

"Don't give me that crap, Benson!" I said, pointing my finger in front of him, crying hard, I couldn't hold back my tears anymore.

"Carly?" Freddie whispered.

Freddie Benson is one hell of a jerk. I can't believe he's like that now. Why are boys so blind? I need to teach this man a lesson and I hope, swear to God that he'll get it through his thick head.

"I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU, FREDDIE! I AM SO SORRY, BUT I HAVE TO YELL AT YOU AND KEEP ON REPEATING THIS TO YOU AND DON'T YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME!"

I slowly calmed myself down and started my speech, while crying, "I love you, Freddie but only as my best friend and nothing more. Sam is, she is not acting like herself these days and I don't like it one bit. I asked and begged her to tell me what has been bothering with her. She told me that it was about me. It was about and you. It was about you and me. It was about you asking me if it was too late for me to love you and that you're in love with me again and that you lied to her when you said you loved her. What is wrong with you, Freddie? Why did you have to do that? Did you know that you hurt Sam so bad that she had finally break down in front of me, feeling so weak? Feeling so defeated?

"I love Sam, she's my best friend and I hate the fact that she has to try her best not to hate me just because I am her best friend. Not to hate me cause all these years, all she has been thinking about that she is second best to me. I hate it so much that she has to live with through that pain for years now. I hate it so much that I have to blame myself for all of this. I am just tired of it all. And I can't believe that I feel like I'm losing my best friends. Yes, okay, I am jealous that you and Sam were dating when that time I had no one but that doesn't mean that I hate the idea of you and Sam together, I love it because that it's the first time I had seen you two so happy together without killing. I know that you guys understand no matter how much you guys fight, you're still best friends. We're all best friends here and I care about you both so, so much."

All Freddie did was to cry and hugged me, "I am so sorry, Carly."

I shook my head, "No, Freddie. I am not the one you should apologise to."

Freddie closed his eyes, "I know, Carly. But I had to apologize to you too. But I am really sorry. I really am. Because all this time, what I've been trying to do is to forget Sam, but I know until now ever since that break up, she is all I could think about. I am in love with her and I am sorry, Carly. I am very sorry that I have to leave you now and go after the girl of my dreams."

He hugged me one last time and I said, "I love you, Freddie."

Freddie smiled, "I love you too, Carly." Then he left to go look for Sam and fix things right.

I breathe in and out. Everything will be okay, soon. I hope. At least I got that message that I will not lose my best friends. This has been a tiring week.


End file.
